


Just Let Go (Move Your Body)

by Reynarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/F, Praise Kink, and amelie gonna help her through that, but sometimes you just gotta write the doctor getting RAILED by her girlfriend, hey look i wrote more smut, i firmly believe angela "mercy" ziegler is a top, lowkey inspired by a sia song, totally not self indulgent on that part, where in angela is stuck in doctor mode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: An overworked Angela Ziegler is dragged out to a club one night with her companions, much to her displeasure. But a chance encounter with a mysterious yet beautiful stranger has her craving a touch she never knew she needed, and shows her that its okay to just let go.





	Just Let Go (Move Your Body)

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i might as well knock another in progress piece off the table while I lay down plot work for the next chapter of the Angel of Death. SOOOO take this trashy smut I was supposed to have finished months agooo AHHH
> 
> Also sho gave me like 8 seals of approval for my garbage smut, this is all the validation I could ever want !!!!!

“Remind me again why I had to come along with you and Emily to this... _ nightclub _ ?”

Angela stood watching Lena and Emily through narrowed eyes, the two giggling back and forth as they waited in the line to the club. It was a wonder that Lena had even heard her over the music that was blaring inside, loud enough that Angela could feel it pounding under her feet and in her chest. The beat tugged at her, like it was trying to pull her away with it but the stoic doctor forced the feeling down. Forcing her feet to remain steady and unmoved beneath her.

“Aww, c’mon, love! You never get out on your own, you just coop yourself up in your infirmary and never get any time to just  _ enjoy yourself _ .” Lena explained, looking to Emily for a little support in this argument.

But even as Emily spoke, Angela was tuning them out as her eyes caught sight of perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. She was taller than Angela was but not by much. Her hair was dark, silk smooth and reached about halfway down her back. Blackened locks swayed as the woman stepped, teasing Angela with just a glance at the curve of her spine and the exposed skin as she walked past.

God this woman was absolutely captivating in that black dress too, the fabric hugging her body in all the right places. Angela swore she could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes at the sight alone.

For a brief moment Lena’s voice reached her ears but Angela didn’t bother to register it as this woman finally met her gaze. Head turning for a moment and the doctor was met with a pair of brilliant amber eyes, capturing and  _ commanding _ her complete attention. A smirk turned up on blood red lips and those eyes regarded her with a look of amusement before she disappeared in through the front doors.

“Oy, Angie! Are you even listening to us?” Lena’s voice rang loud and clear in Angela’s ears as line of sight was broken. It was like she was being pulled out of some sort of trance, something she had never before and a part of her wanted to feel it again.

“What? Sorry, the...music was distracting me.” Angela fumbled with her words for a moment,  _ praying _ that her friend didn’t just witness her staring at a complete stranger.

Lena just sighed and rolled her eyes, but Emily flashed a knowing smirk. Telling Angela without having to speak that she had seen  _ everything  _ just then. Her eyes flickered nervously to the club’s doors, realizing that they could head inside now.

_ And Angela could find that woman again. _

Passing through the front doors of the club, Angela found her senses almost immediately overwhelmed. The music which had been far more quiet from outside now pounded and thumped in her chest. Energy crackled in the air around her, threatening to pull her under into some sort of trance.

Luckily Lena’s hand on her shoulder kept her from getting pulled away completely.

“Luv, me and Em are gonna start dancing. Meet you at the bar for drinks in a bit?”

Angela nodded and watched her companions disappear into the mass of people crowded together on the dance floor. Quickly, she made her way towards the bar. Surely alcohol would help her get used to this loud, close quarters environment.

One second she had been walking on steady feet, the next second, the world was spinning. Her nerves getting the better of her in such an  _ intense  _ environment and making her legs weak. Angela quickly tried to regain her footing and focused her senses. An odd, but certainly not unpleasant shiver ran down the entire length of her spine as a pair of hands found her shoulders to help her remain grounded.

“Pardonne moi, chérie. I was not watching where I stepped, are you alright?”

Her vision was suddenly filled with brilliant amber once more as she found herself staring into the eyes of the mysterious woman from outside. Embarrassment flooded through Angela and a dark blush rose up on her cheeks, causing the woman to laugh.

“I will take that as a yes, forgive me for not sticking around but...I have friends waiting on my return.”

Before Angela could force words out of her mouth to thank her, the woman was gone once again. She melted away into the crowd and out of sight instantly, the sensation of her touch on Angela’s shoulders fading slowly. 

Damn her nerves for getting the better of her, she should have said  _ something. _

With a resignated sigh, Angela turned back towards the bar and pressed herself to the counter to keep the world from spinning once more. The bartender approached and looked at her expectantly.

“Whiskey, neat please.” 

Somehow, over the pounding music and cheers from the dance floor, this bartender was able to perfectly hear her. Likely used to an environment such as this one. With a smile they sat the empty glass on the bar in front of her and filled half the glass.

Nodding in silent thanks, Angela lifted the drink and brought it to her lips. Downing the entire contents in one quick gulp, shuddering. The pleasant burn of alcohol in her throat was seemingly the only comfort she’d find in this  _ overwhelming  _ place tonight.

Closing her eyes for a minute, Angela struggled to relax herself and begin her feeble attempts of trying to have a good time. If not for herself then for Lena and Emily, they had taken the time to even bring her along.

_ Come on, Ziegler, just try and have a good time. _

_ Can’t be that hard, can it? _

She didn’t even have to wave her hand for the bartender to refill her glass a second time. When her eyes fell open again and landed on the glass, she discovered that its contents had already been replenished.

Well, maybe this night would not be the worst after all.

Everything became a blur after that second round, Angela wasn’t sure how long she had sat there at the bar consuming drink after drink. But if the buzzing world around her was any sign, it had been a while. It suddenly all came to a standstill when she turned her head to stare across the room, finding a familiar golden gaze burning into her skin.

_ Beckoning for her. _

There was no willpower left in her body to resist the pull, silently commanding every muscle to come closer. None to fight it and simply turn her head back towards her drink, to enjoy her night of peace.

_ She wouldn’t dare fight it either. _

She rose from the barstool then, abandoning her whiskey just as Lena and Emily approached. Yet even as her friends spoke to her, Angela merely brushed past them without a word spoken and walked through the crowd. Her eyes never leaving the mysterious woman’s, not when everything in those eyes was seducing her to just  _ move closer. _

To  _ be  _ closer.

Each step she took made her whole body quiver in anticipation, her heart beating faster and faster. Angela was only a few feet away, there was no turning back now and if she was being honest? Turning back had never been an option, not since she first laid her eyes on the woman now looking down upon her.

_ "Chérie... _ for a second, I did not think you would come over.”

Angela nearly missed her words over the sound of the music and her own heartbeat pounding in her ears, but god, this woman’s voice was far more captivating than any beat. She didn’t realize how hard she had been staring until long, slender fingers trailed along the curve of her jaw and sent chills running across her skin.

“I w-”

The smirk that curled up on those dark red lips was mesmerizing, whoever this woman was - she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. In a second she moved even closer until her lips were a mere hair's breadth apart from Angela’s own.

Angela whimpered under the soft breaths that danced across her face, lightly caressing her tingling skin and it was more than enough to make her tilt her head up even more. Her lips seeking out a connection that she hadn’t known she even desired until this very moment.

She was stopped by a finger on her chin, holding her lips back as a voice reached her ears, “You  _ what?” _

Suddenly the song was changing, the beat slower but somehow even more relentlessly intoxicating than the fast paced dance music which had just been pounding.  Angela pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, trying to suppress the small moan that wanted to make its way out of her throat. Finding it harder and harder to keep her composure, the pull of both the woman in front of her and the music too strong when combined to fight it any longer.

Angela’s resistance wavered and  their lips were forced together in a fiery kiss, one that  this strange woman  immediately took control of. A hand slipping up to run through platinum blonde locks as the other wound its way around Angela’s hips, bringing them closer.

The intensity of  her kisses had Angela’s head spinning and despite the heat growing between them, there was something soft about the way this stranger kissed her. It was gentle, reassuring, as if she was trying to tell Angela that it was  _ okay to let go. _

That had not been easy, not when every muscle and fiber of her being screamed at her to do otherwise. But even now Angela realized that after having gone so long without a loving touch, that this was exactly what she needed. And this woman was so willing to give it to her.

A sharp exhale through her nose was enough to pull a small chuckle from the taller woman, breaking their kiss. Those lips made their way back across her cheek towards Angela’s ear to tease. Hot breath seeming to burn across the sensitive flesh near her ear, making her shiver.

“Just let go, and  _ dance with me?” _

_ Posed as a question, so that Angela could stop this before she slipped too far. _

She could only find the power to nod, any words she might have said were caught in her throat as the woman pulled away from her. But Angela wanted her back there, wanted her so dangerously close even when her head screamed at her to remain composed.

Not that the small portion of alcohol she had consumed was helping either side, but perhaps it was time. To just let go, ease herself into this stranger’s arms and give into all the sensations swimming beneath her skin.

A hand came to rest on the curve of her hip and lips pressed to the shell of her ear, a low purr vibrating against her skin. Shivers ran down the length of her spine, pushing her back. That alluring voice drawled out in her ear, “I can feel you resisting it, you just won't let your body go…”

Slender fingers rubbed circles into her hips and slowly eased Angela into a steady rhythm with the music, which she could tell was building to something… _ much faster.  _

A pitiful whimper fell from her lips and the woman crooned. 

“Shhh, shh...let go,  _ chaton _ , I have you.”

_ So Angela let go. _

In an instant her shoulders loosened and she seemed to melt back into the arms which held her, a low moan finally slipping from her lips. 

_ “Mmmm... _ Good girl,  _ that's it. So good for me.” _

__

Wasn’t long before Angela found herself grinding shamelessly back into her partner, the soft growls that hummed against the shell of her sent the waves of chills down her spine. Igniting a fire of arousal in the pit of her stomach, one that sent heat coiling through every nerve and cell in her body.

__

“W-who…” Angela’s voice lay heavy with arousal, trying to find a name to place to the face before she became totally useless. But she was barely able to choke out the words as teeth nipped playfully at her ear.

__

Luckily her plea was heard, and answered but a moment later.

__

“You may call me  _ Amélie _ .”

__

She barely had the time to think a second longer about that name when suddenly the song changed, fading from the slower beat to a much faster pace once more. One of Amélie’s hands slid downwards from her hip to run along her thigh, painstakingly slow.

__

Angela shivered and moaned when fingers came into contact with her skin, pushing the edge of her dress up ever so slightly to expose her further to an all too inattentive crowd. A rush of arousal spiked in her stomach, as if she got off on being so callously groped in front of others and they never even pay her mind. Amélie’s all knowing and all too proud grin pressed into the side of her neck, followed by the sharp nip of teeth. 

__

God, did this woman ever have an effect on her.

__

“And what do I call  _ you _ ?” Amélie teased.

__

How on earth was she supposed to find her words? Certainly this was not the ideal situation to be trying to speak, but even as those fingers teased her trembling thighs. Angela,  _ by some miracle _ , was able to form a coherent sentence without moaning.

__

“Angela...my name is Angela.” 

__

A snicker, followed by Amélie’s pleasant whisper ringing in her ear, “Well,  _ Angela _ … you’re doing so well, just keep up.”

__

The sound of the music suddenly came rushing back to Angela’s ears, like the whole world had muted itself around her and the noise was just now returning. And whatever song was playing, it was nearly at its peak. Its pull on her body was undeniable, and Amélie had every intention of using that against her.

__

_ But only for pleasure. _

__

“ _ Please…”  _ Angela pleaded softly as she arched back into gently swaying Amélie’s hips.

__

“Patience, stay with me. I have so much left to show you.”

__

The chorus suddenly hit hard and Amélie was sweeping her along with it, their bodies rocking against each others relentlessly. The air around them was hot, and so so heavy. Each movement they made, they did so as  _ one.  _ Every movement, every breath,  _ every beat of the hearts that lay within their own chests _ . It was all in time with the song blasting out in the background. 

__

_ Your body’s poetry, speak to me _

__

_ Won’t you let me be your rhythm tonight? _

__

Angela let out a gasp as the hand on her hip moved to her stomach, pulling her body back harder against Amélie’s. Fingers teased the fabric of her dress, inching lower and lower. Anticipation tensing into Angela’s muscles before the touch was moved away, it was enough to make her back arch against Amélie ever so slightly.

__

_ Move your body, move your body. _

__

_ I wanna be your muse, use my music... _

__

_ And let me be your rhythm tonight. _

__

She pleaded silently for this to never end, for Amélie to never stop touching her. Each touch graced upon her thighs and stomach by those delicate fingers pulled weak, raspy noises from her throat. Every movement sent heat coiling through her veins and consuming her. 

__

Nails raked up higher and higher upon the edge of her dress, threatening to expose her dripping cunt to the entire room without a moment's pause. Angela was sure Amélie would take great pride in that fact, if she would just end the torment already.

__

“I can feel you shaking...is all that just for me?” That soft voice murmured to her, but Angela could only manage a nod. The very breath having been stolen from her lungs, there really was no way that could utter words right now. 

__

Her other hand coiled around Angela’s throat, grip tightening as Amélie nipped on her ear and cooed, “Such a  _ good girl _ . Let me see what else you have for me…”

__

Before Angela could react, Amélie eased the edge of her dress up slightly and slid a hand down between those trembling thighs. Fingers idly tracing along their path with slow teasing caresses, ready to take whatever Angela had to offer. 

__

Painted lips hovered closer to Angela’s ear, Amélie’s breaths hot and heavy against sensitive skin as slowly their hips rocked together with the slowing pace of the chorus. Deft fingers inching towards the elastic band of her lacey underwear, each second was like an eternity. The path those finger tips dragged across her skin was set ablaze with heat, coiling and twisting its way through her whole body. 

__

The mere thought of Amélie finally granting her the release she sought had anticipation boiling up in her chest, her quivering muscles drawn tense as she simply  _ waited. _ She held her breath as Amélie ran a single finger over her cunt, rubbing her gently through the thin piece of fabric.

__

The sound that came from Amélie was animalistic, a deep growl that radiated through Angela’s ear. It alone was more than enough to pull a desperate noise from her throat, all the built up anticipation coiling up even further. Her body tingling in the most delicious way, the way those fingers briefly tightened around her throat. 

__

God it all had her reeling. Like she was teetering right on the edge, having been deprived of a loving touch for so long that her body might explode if exposed to it for a second longer.

__

“ _ Merde... _ you are absolutely  _ drenched, chaton. _ You want - non, you  _ need _ this so badly, don't you?”

__

Angela whimpered as Amélie applied the faintest amount of pressure to her clit through the fabric, but the soft touch alone was more than enough to make a desperate Angela jolt. A soft gasp rolling off her tongue as her hands dug into whatever they could reach of Amélie. So badly did she want this woman to just damn all the rules and fuck her senseless right here on the dance floor.

__

“Y-yes, Amélie... _ please _ , gott...it is all for you.” Angela pleaded as she finally found her words, tilting her head back so her lips could graze along the curve of Amélie’s jaw. Her need was dripping from every syllable she spoke into flushed skin, every breath sending chills down Amélie’s spine.

__

“Shhhh, I have you …”

__

Amélie slowly removed her hand from between Angela’s thighs and murmured sweetly into her ear, “Will you come home with me tonight,  _ chérie _ ?”

__

That one question echoed over and over in Angela’s head, worded as such just to ensure that this really was  _ her choice _ . Was she really so ready to let herself fall into the arms and bed of a near perfect stranger? To be at her most vulnerable for another?

__

She didn’t need long to deliberate. The answer was so clear for her, so painstakingly obvious. 

__

_ Fuck yes. _

__

“G-god...yes, I will.” Angela barely managed to groan out.

__

A kiss was pressed into her hair, which quickly shifted into a smirk. Amélie purred, "I have barely even gotten started with you,  _ chérie _ ."

__

Their fingers laced together and Amélie moved from her place behind Angela, guiding her through the bustling crowd of people who had taken no notice at what had just transpired between the two women. Golden eyes glanced back at her, a small smile curling up on those red lips as she took notice of the flush on Angela’s cheeks. 

__

Amélie’s thumb swiped over the skin of her hand, a soft gesture of reassurance despite the electricity that seemed to shoot through her veins at the small contact. Amélie might have had Angela absolutely  _ entranced _ , but that did not mean she was incapable of showing something other than raw desire. 

__

The pair were walking - well rather, half running towards the main doors of the nightclub when Angela _swore_ she heard Emily and Lena calling out to her from over near the bar. Laughter rang clear in their distant voices as she caught only a small part of their words before she was lead out into the cold night.

__

“...get it, Ziegler!”

__

Out on the sidewalk, the skies above were dark and there was a light drizzle of rain falling on the pair. Angela thought Amélie was about to hail a cab for a moment but she simply turned to face Angela, slowly leading her down the sidewalk from where she had come when they had first laid eyes upon each other that night.

__

_ Oh what a night it had turned into. _

__

A low whine came from Angela at that and Amélie laughed, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Stopping briefly to place a quick kiss on those downturned lips, “ _ Patience, chérie _ . I do not live very far.”

__

Angela chided, mock annoyance on her face, “You have done things to me, make me wait much longer and I will be a mess.” 

__

_ “I’m counting on it,”  _ Amélie purred, an all too proud grin on those blood red lips. Her words had Angela shuddering hard, it was like Amélie had this planned all along. Or at least from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

__

Angela wasn’t exactly sure when they had gotten from the nightclub to what she assumed was Amélie’s apartment, the whole trip a blur to her. All she remembered of that walk was the light drizzle of rain tickling her skin, and Amélie’s breath hot on her neck as they neared the building. Whispering all the things she was going to do to Angela once they were alone.

__

It wasn’t until she heard the jingling of keys that she snapped back to the present, Amélie glancing back at her as she pushed open the door to her apartment. Taking the doctor’s hand and pulling her inside, shoes carelessly kicked aside just seconds before Angela found herself pinned back against the inside of the door.

__

Fingers closed in tight fists tangling in the front of her dress, Amélie shoving her back into the door which slammed shut from the force. Blindly, they reached for the other. Heated, their lips crashed into one and others, desperate for the contact. 

__

Amélie pulled Angela’s bottom lip between her teeth, relishing the sharp catch in the other’s breath. How her body arched forward off the door and further into her embrace. Another kiss, maddening, intoxicating. Commanding Angela’s entire being to simply focus on what Amélie was making her feel. The scrape of nails against her thigh where her dress rode up, the hum against her lips as Amélie murmured into their kiss, “ _ Merde _ , I can never get enough of you…” 

__

Angela put a hand on Amélie’s chin, forcing her lips away so she could both breathe and speak. Her senses overloaded, consumed with nothing but the woman pinning her to the door.

__

_ “Amélie…” _

__

“If you need something, all you have to do is ask…” Amélie teased, stealing another quick kiss. 

__

Angela exhaled hard, her lips finding their way onto Amélie’s throat. Whispering into her skin, “I need you... _ just touch me. _ ”

__

“But I  _ am _ touching you. You need to be more specific than that,  _ mon ange. _ ”

__

_ Oh fucking- _

__

Pulling away from her neck, Angela opened her mouth to argue when Amélie rolled her hips forward. With just the right amount of pressure to make Angela stumble over her words, a gasp replacing anything she was about to say in argument. 

__

“Hm,  _ were you about to say something?”  _ Amélie spoke, the breath of her words dancing across Angela’s lips.

__

“You are a...cruel woman.”

__

Amélie pouted at those words but said nothing, her lips tracing down along Angela’s jaw. Her hips slowly rocking forward as teeth and tongue left their mark on heated skin, desperate hands lifted Angela’s legs from the floor to encircle her waist. 

__

“Take that back,” Amélie rasped out, obviously affected by her own actions.

__

It was too much for Angela, stifled noises that she had fought to keep down drifted loose from her lips. She tilted her head back against the door, exposing her neck fully to Amélie’s ministrations.

__

“Stop t-teasing me and I just might,” She breathed out.

__

Amélie ceased rolling her hips, causing a frustrated growl to roll off Angela’s tongue. While with a single finger, Amélie reached up and slid one strap of her bra down off of her shoulder. Failing not to grin when another whine came from the woman trapped against the door, the light touch reigniting the heat beneath her skin.

__

“Say you’re sorry,  _ chaton _ . Or I  _ keep  _ teasing.”

__

Amélie didn’t stop either, true to her own word. With each kiss and bite she laid upon Angela’s neck and collarbone. It was another until the woman caved in finally, and in the state that Angela was - well it did not take long at all.

__

“ _ Fuck... _ I’m sorry, Amélie...ju-just please…”

__

“Please what? You? Because I fully intended to.”

__

Angela grit her teeth and pleaded as she pressed a messy kiss to Amélie’s lips, “Stop teasing, and... _ fuck me.” _

__

It happened in an instant, Amélie’s lips were back on hers and her hands were everywhere. Their lipstick smudged, hair disheveled as they moved. Tongue and teeth teasing one and other, hips all too eagerly grinding together. Egging on the fire within them both. One that had been building all night, and that now blazed on - unchecked.

__

Against her lips and through the onslaught of kisses, Angela pleaded one last time, “Let me...feel this, p-please. _ I can’t t-take it…” _

__

With a sharp breath, Amélie broke the kiss and shifted her hands to run along Angela’s lower back. Her voice heavy and breathless as she whispered, “What do you think,  _ chaton?  _ Shall I simply take you right here against the door? Or perhaps even the table?”

__

A needy whine came from Angela as Amélie rolled her hips forward, teeth leaving more marks on the column of her throat. Tilting her head back to murmur, “Or would you prefer the bed? So you can reach up and grab the headboard while I make you come over and  _ over.” _

__

“B-bed,  _ please.”  _ Angela breathed, arousal heavy in her voice.

__

Pulled away from the door, Amélie carried Angela through her living room. Thriving off the way Angela’s legs tightened around her as they walked, and how painted nails dug hard into her shoulders. Together they crossed the threshold into her bedroom and Amélie eased Angela down onto the bed, despite the urge to simply push her down and ravish her.

__

Everything ached to be touched as Angela found herself sprawled out across that king sized bed, watching Amélie closely as she knelt between her legs. Hands running up and down her thighs, her golden eyes simply taking in such a magnificent sight laid out before her.

__

Finally those hands pushed up the edge of Angela’s dress, easing it over her hips before fingers hooked into the waistband of her lacy panties. Golden eyes met sapphire and Amélie flashed a soft, reassuring smile at Angela. The nervous energy that had bubbled up in Angela’s chest melted away almost immediately.

__

It made her feel  _ safe _ , like Amélie was telling her without using any more words that it was okay for her to let go here. That she would not be punished, or judged for just letting her desires take over for once. It was Amélie trying to get Angela to trust her with her pleasure, if only for one night.

__

So she nodded, giving Amélie all the permission she needed.

__

Slowly, almost painfully so, Amélie slid those panties down Angela’s legs. Their locked gaze did not break for even the slightest moment until Amélie tossed the undergarments off somewhere without another thought, her eyes lowering to take in the sight of those slender legs and...and-

__

_ Oh. god. _

__

A soft gasp fell from Amélie’s lips as her eyes fell to Angela’s cunt, exposed and glistening with her arousal. Golden eyes swept back up to stare at Angela, her face was flushed red with heat at the intensity of Amélie’s stare.

__

“You look incredible _ , chaton. _ Still so, so wet for me,” Amélie praised, running her hands up over Angela’s thighs.

__

Angela whimpered as Amélie lowered herself to lay comfortably between her legs, lifting one leg up onto her shoulder. Heated breaths teasing her cunt, making her hips arch up off the bed just slightly. If this was how she reacted to just Amélie’s breath on her, Angela could scarcely imagine what her tongue would do.

__

Fingers tracing over the swell of her hips pulled Angela from her thoughts, she looked down to watch Amélie trailed sweet, open-mouthed kisses up the inside of her thighs. Another pitiful whine came from Angela, so badly did she want that mouth on  _ her. _

__

“I wonder how you  _ taste?” _

__

Moans quickly replaced any words that Angela had intended on speaking as Amélie delicately pressed her tongue against Angela’s swollen clit, her hips arched up into that waiting mouth. She could feel as Amélie grinned into her, before all she felt were the most breathtaking sensations.

__

That tongue grazed over every inch of her slit, tasting  _ her.  _ A pleased hum from Amélie vibrated into her core, pulling a gasp from Angela. Eagerly, Amélie dragged her tongue in all sorts of patterns, each pulling a different series of reactions from Angela. Her legs trembling from where they sat upon Amélie’s shoulders, but hands stroked up and down along them turning them to jelly in an instant.

__

Hands shot down to grab Amélie’s head as she rapidly flicked her tongue against Angela’s clit, her fingers tangling in dark locks of hair before gripping hard. Her head thrown back against the pillows as Amélie thrived off of the moans and curses she had coming from Angela. 

__

“ _ Merde,  _ you taste... _ amazing, _ ” Amélie paused, looking up at Angela. Watching the way her jaw clenched her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. She was losing control of herself. Losing herself entirely to all the sensations swimming through her veins.

__

Amélie wouldn’t have it any other way.

__

The grip on her head tightened when the pause went on much longer than Angela could take and Amélie returned to her previous ministrations, locking her lips around Angela’s clit. She began to gently suck and Angela spat out a curse followed by a low cry, tugging harder on Amélie’s hair. Her hips bucked up against Amélie’s face, moving so much that Amélie had to push her hips down into the mattress just to hold her still.

__

Amélie brought a hand down to spread Angela wider, those lips leaving her pulsing clit to taste more of the woman sprawled out beneath her. Her tongue delving deeper into her folds, purring as Angela let loose a soft string of curses.

__

“I-I’m close...Amélie  _ p-please…” _ Angela’s voice was hoarse, and she could barely force out her words without a moan following them.

__

Amélie could have simply finished her off then and there, ate Angela out until her orgasm overtook her weary body and she collapsed. But she knew Angela needed more, needed to driven to such dizzying heights of pleasure. And oh the night was still so young.

__

Angela growled in frustration when Amélie forced herself away, looking up to see the woman rising from the bed. Her mouth glistening with Angela’s arousal, and a wry smile on her lips. A glare was cast back at Amélie as Angela spoke, “ _ Why did y-you...stop?” _

__

“Because I have plans for you,  _ mon ange. _ I want to use one of my new toys on you, with your permission. Most importantly.” The tenderness with which Amélie spoke to her made Angela’s heart swell a bit, and sent an all too pleasant shiver down her spine.

__

“Y-yes, I would allow that.” 

__

Amélie cracked a smile before she spoke, “I’ll be very careful, I promise... _ now _ , on your hands and knees. And be rid of that dress, you won’t need it tonight.”

__

Normally, Angela would have had some sort of snarky retort to that demand. Or she would have laughed. However, instead of either of those, she all too gladly followed Amélie’s command. Shedding her dress quickly before shifting on the bed, moving onto all fours just as she was told to. All while the other woman dug around through her drawers for her toy.

__

There was the soft sound of rustling fabric before the room went quiet, and Angela turned her head to look back over her shoulder in search of Amélie. Oh how badly did she need this.

__

But suddenly there was a hand on the back of her head, stopping her as Amélie stepped back into her space. Fingers curled into a tight fist, clutching at those silken blonde locks. Hot breaths made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end as Amélie leaned over her to whisper, “I want to hear how you sound again, so be a good girl for me...”

__

Something hard pressed between her legs and Angela gasped, pushing back into the toy that Amélie had donned in the few moments she had been away from Angela. Amélie let out a low snicker at the desperation in Angela’s movements, releasing the hold she had on her hair. Sliding the length of the strap-on against her heat, coating it with her arousal.

__

“ _ Pl-please... _ no m-more teasing.”

__

“As you wish.”

__

Gently, and with her hand massaging slow circles into the small of Angela’s back, Amélie slowly slipped inside her. Soft moans reached her ears, firm muscles tensing and shivering hard under her touch. Amélie pulled back just enough so that only the head was still inside before pushing in, deeper than before.

__

Angela growled out - that low rumble in her throat couldn’t be described as anything else - and her eyes slid shut, savouring the full sensations coursing through her. Amélie stroked her hands up and down along the curve of her spine before finally resting them upon Angela’s hips, gripping hard.

__

She started with a pattern of slow thrusts, groans unfurling from Angela’s lips like trails of smoke in the air. When Angela rocked her hips back against the toy, Amélie started making similar noises. Angela buried her face into the pillow to quiet herself down and groaned as Amélie grasped her hips, pulling her ever closer. 

__

Her hips snapped against Angela’s harder than before as she buried the strap-on deep inside of her, feeling Angela clench down around the toy. Amélie murmured hushed praises under her breath as she returned a hand to Angela’s lower back, rubbing affectionately.

__

“You’re doing so good,  _ chaton _ ...so, so good,” Amélie cooed and Angela raised her hips,  _ needing  _ to take more of the toy.

__

“Amélie...f-fuck…” Angela bit her lip, grabbing the pillow beneath her head and trying to hold back her cries. “ _ Please _ , harder...you’re so good.”

__

Amélie was shaking too, Angela could feel it against her back as her head was pulled away from the pillow. Fingers gripping her mess of blonde hair as lips found her neck, each intake of breath Amélie made turned into a gasp against her skin. The rolling of their hips hard and fast had both plummeting so dangerously close to orgasm, and Amélie wanted to see it. 

__

_ She needed to. _

__

“So, so good. Y-you are simply... _ stunning _ like this. Kneeling for me,” she purred as she fucked Angela harder, nails digging into her skin now, “Come for me,  _ chaton _ .”

__

“A-amélie... _ pl-please.” _

__

Low, shaking laughter rolled off Amélie’s tongue, her voice dropping low as she leaned forward to breath out, “Don’t you want to be a good girl for me, Angela?  _ I know you do.”  _

__

Angela nodded and let out a desperate whine as fingers released her hair, only to wrap around her throat. Sharp teeth found purchase against the ivory skin of Angela’s shoulder, nipping just enough to make her whole body jolt. All she could feel was Amélie, her entire being was simply focused on every touched graced upon her skin.

__

The voice Amélie spoke with was deep and breathless, pulling a hard shiver from Angela as she breathed out, “ _ Such a good girl _ , I want you to come now, okay? Come for me, I need to hear you...”

__

“I’m-” Angela panted in a shaking voice. “God, I’m-”

__

When she failed to finish her thought for the second time, Amélie thrust harder into her and sunk her teeth into Angela’s shoulder. Then that was it, the tension that had built so steadily between her legs snapped at last and sent her whole body spiraling. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth painfully with a curse on her tongue, but it was lost to another incoherent cry as her back arched.

__

It was so overwhelming, so powerful. So much in fact that she desperately needed to grab something, and her only option were the sheets beneath her. Her fingers wrapped around them, clenching tightly and twisting until her knuckles were white. Amélie let out a low growl from somewhere behind her, the hand on her throat tightening as she neared her own peak.

__

“ _ Good girl-” _ That breathless praise in her ear was the last coherent word that Amélie managed to speak before her own orgasm overtook her. Her hips slamming forward one last time before she stilled, leaning her weight against a trembling Angela. 

__

Fingers loosened around Angela’s neck and she collapsed forward into the sheets and pillow, whining briefly as Amélie managed to muster up enough energy to pull the toy from Angela. She shuffled around for a moment, but not for long. Angela felt the mattress shift as Amélie laid upon it next to her. Both reveling in the fading sensations and the afterglow of their orgasms, struggling to catch their breaths.

__

Suddenly Angela felt quite nervous, unaware of the protocol in these sort of situations. Should she just get up and leave without another word? There wasn’t exactly some sort of rulebook on what to do in these sort of situations.

__

A hand came up to trail down her spine, soft lips pressed to her shoulder in quiet reassurance. Dragging across her skin, Amélie hummed pleasantly against her. She seemed to almost sense Angela’s nerves and drawled out,  _ “Stay _ , chérie.”

__

Angela lifted her head to look at Amélie,“A-are you sure? I don’t wan-.”

__

A kiss cut her off, and Angela could only sigh into her lips. Rolling onto her side to comfortably lace a hand through Amélie’s hair, far more gentle than she had been before. Amélie didn’t linger on their kiss however, pulling away to murmur, “I have never been more sure, besides…”

__

A quick nip to Angela’s ear, followed by a soft purr.

__

“I’m not done with you yet,  _ chaton. _ ”

__

**Author's Note:**

> well boi howdy im gay


End file.
